


Not a Monster

by DizzyBlackRaven



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBlackRaven/pseuds/DizzyBlackRaven
Summary: Just a short story about Sha Gojyo's childhood - how he received his first scar, and changed a heart.





	Not a Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverloseyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyou/gifts).



> This is my first post, so I really have no idea what I am doing, bear with me...Anyway...This story contains canon typical child abuse. While not TOO graphic, it is still there...  
> Special thanks to 'neverloseyou' for giving me the courage to post this. Thank you!  
> See the end for more notes on the story...

 

On a cold November evening, there is a knock on the door of a small cottage whose occupants are just settling down for dinner.

“Jien, baby, would you get the door while I set the table?” The beautiful youkai woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes asks with a dreamy smile. “Maybe your father has returned for a visit. Wouldn’t that be wonderful!”

“Huh, yeah, okay, Mom.” The young boy, with the same dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes as his father, rushes to the door, hoping to see his father on the other side.

“Hello, excuse me, but is this the Sha residence?” A middle-aged human man, in peasant clothing, stands before him with a cold look upon his face. At his side stands a very small red-haired toddler. The toddler’s arms are covered in bruises and there is another on his left cheek.

“Um...Yes, yes it is...Can I help you?” The boy asks, a feeling of dread rising up in his chest.

“Is your mother, Ru Shi, home? I have something for her, it’s from your father.” The man states with a tone of disgust apparent in his tone, as he roughly shoves the little red-haired boy into the house.

“Huh? Who’s this?” Jien asks, confused at the situation.

“That would be your bastard brother.” The man answers coldly.

“M-My...BROTHER!” Jien exclaims in shock. “I have a brother..”

“Yeah, kid - a half- brother at any rate. I wouldn’t claim it though; it’s a hanyou.”

“W-What’s a hanyou?” Jien has never heard the word before and is confused by it.

“A hanyou..you know, a half-breed. Taboo child. Half-human, half-youkai...cursed beings that bring ill-fortune wherever they go.” The man explains nonchalantly, “I would have left it to die in the water if I had known what it was, but what can ya do. Its eyes were closed, so I didn’t know it had red hair AND red eyes. All hanyou have ‘em - red hair and red eyes. Gives me the creeps just lookin’ at it…”

Jien frowns at the man, then looks to the small hanyou. ‘He looks harmless to me. Kinda cute, even. The red is very captivating...like a precious gem.’ “So...you’re my little brother, huh?” The tiny hanyou just shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t talk much do ya? Where’d he get those bruises?”

“Oh, those...well, the half-breed don’t listen so good. Sometimes I gotta drag it to where I want it to stand. You know, use a little force. Then it seems to space out, never pays attention. Real wiggly, you know, fidgety-like. I think something’s wrong with it, ya know. A slap to the face usually works to get it to pay attention, though.” The man’s answer disgusts Jien.

“How old is he, Mister?” Jien asks, trying to hide his disgust for the man.

“Huh...The elder sent his birth record, just in case Lady Sha didn’t believe me.” The man digs through his pocket, finding the paper, he reaches it to Jien. “There you are. You can check it yourself.”

Jien reaches for the paper, and slowly begins to scan it for information. Looking at the man and then back to his new baby brother, he begins to speak. “He just turned three…’Why didn’t Dad ever tell me about him? He knew I wanted a baby brother. Maybe he was afraid of what Mom would do if she ever found out.’ “Oh, no! Mom is gonna flip!”

The man chuckles loudly, “That’s an understatement!” Jien rolls his eyes at the man. 

Jien crouches down to face the little half-breed. “So, your name’s Gojyo, huh?” The tiny redhead nods his head slowly, putting his head down to avoid Jien’s gaze. Jien grabs the boy’s chin and gently tilts his head, forcing the boy to look into his eyes. “Hello, Gojyo. I’m your big-brother, Jien. Pleased to meet ya. You don’t have to be scared anymore, alright. I’ll take good care of ya, I promise!” 

Jien’s smile is warm and the little hanyou can’t help but smile back. Jien reaches out to grasp Gojyo’s tiny hand, and when he does, Gojyo flinches at the unexpected contact, but quickly squeezes the larger hand softly. Jien looks down at him and smiles. ‘I can’t believe I’m a big brother! This is so cool!’

“Hate to interrupt your little bonding moment, but could you go get your mother so we can get this all over with.” The man complains, irritated and sickened by the sight of Jien’s interaction with the hanyou. “I’d like to go home sometime tonight.”

“Oh, right...sorry...M-Mom...Mom, I need you to come here for a second. There’s someone here that needs to talk to you!” Jien calls to his mother, hoping she can deal with the strange situation the human has placed upon their doorstep.

“Oh, who is it, Jien?” His mother asks as she enters the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she walks. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I believe you can. Is your husband the youkai known as Sha Jian?”

“W-Why? H-H-Has something happened to Jian?” The woman begins to panic, her breathing becoming more rapid and uneven.

“Yes, I’m afraid it has. He and his human woman, Xia, decided to commit suicide, and their hanyou bastard managed to survive.” The man’s words are full of venom as he points toward Gojyo. Without even one iota of remorse he continues, “Seeing as no one wants this taboo curse anywhere near our village, it was decided that I bring the bastard to you. You’re Sha’s wife, so that makes it your problem now!” The man turns to leave, moving quickly, happy to be on his way home, free of the taboo child.

Ru Shi runs after him, tears streaming down her face as she screams. “NO! IT CAN’T BE! JIAN’S NOT DEAD! YOU LIE! YOU LIE!”

“Believe whatever you want to, lady. I don’t care. Enjoy your new hanyou bastard! May it curse you all…”

“His...his hanyou bastard? No, no, he would never have a child with HER! Not with a human! He knows what hanyou are, he would NEVER! Never dare, never, never, never...That thing isn’t his! I don’t want it!”

“Despite what you think of her, Xia was no whore. It’s definitely Sha Jian’s bastard. Sorry, lady, but you’re legally its step-mother. You should have divorced the bastard before he died and left you his mess. You don’t want it, get rid of it. It’s not my problem anymore!” And with that the man vanishes into the darkness of the night.

“His...His bastard...No, no, no...HER bastard!...Must get rid of it. Destroy the curse..The blood of HER blood! All that red...HER BLOOD...HER FILTHY HUMAN BLOOD...RED RED RED….So much red.....” Ru Shi screams madly as she falls to her knees on that cold November night.

SIX MONTHS LATER...

“Mommy, where’s Jien?” The tiny red-haired child asks pleadingly as he tugs on the long dress of the woman, whom he now so lovingly calls, ‘Mother’. “I miss Jien. Where’d he go?”

“Would you just shut up, you horrible creature! It’s all your fault Jien’s gone!” The woman screams, the anger evident in her tone.

Little Gojyo, now three and a half years old, looks up at her with eyes wide, tears spilling from his big, ruby colored eyes. “Why? What’d I do? I want Jien. Mommy, please!”

“Because you’re a bad, bad boy! No one wants you. You’re a disgusting creature! Even the woman who bore you killed herself to be free of you!”

The child begins to cry uncontrollably. His wails becoming louder and louder until everything else is drowned out by the sound of fear and sadness.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Ru Shi demands, holding her hands to her ears, trying to drown out that awful sound that seems to tear at her very being. Threatening to destroy her already fragile psyche.

The small boy begins to cry even harder, unable to stop himself no matter how hard he tries.

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT, I SAID!” 

All of the sudden, a loud crack is heard over the sound of tears. She has slapped Gojyo hard across the face, causing his big red eyes to widen in shock.

Confused and unable to understand what has happened, the little hanyou staggers backwards in fear and once again begins to cry out even louder than before.

“I SAID, SHUT UP!” His mother yells as she reaches out to grab the toddler’s left arm.

“Ow...M-M-Mommy...I-I-I’m sorry. I-I-I’ll be good…” He pleads, begging for mercy. “Please Mommy, I hurt.”

With a look that can only be described as insane, she wrenches the tiny arm behind the little boy’s back and twists it until there’s a sickening pop. The bone cuts clear through the soft, delicate skin of the child’s tiny arm.

Gojyo lets out a blood curdling scream as he is shoved roughly to the dirty floor. “Ugh…” The broken boy lies curled up into a tiny red ball on the ground, sobbing. He is trying his best not to cry aloud, but is failing with every pained breath taken.

“Why won’t you shut up?” Ru Shi whispers in a desperate tone as she begins to reach for the small toddler to try to quiet him once more.

Mercifully, the front door opens…

“Mother, I’m home. Moth--” Jien’s eyebrows raise curiously at the sound of the small hanyou’s pained cries. “Mother, what happened!?”

“Oh, Jien! Jien, I’m so glad you’re home!” The weary woman smiles as if nothing has happened at all. 

“Mother, why is Gojyo crying?” The ten year old asks, hoping it isn’t as bad as it seems.

“Who?” She blinks, genuinely confused, as if she has never heard that name before in her entire life.

“Gojyo, Mother...GOJYO...You know, your son, Gojyo!?” Jien tries desperately to get an answer, but is failing miserably. “WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, MOTHER?” He tries, a little more forcefully.

“Jien, you’re my son, my ONLY son.” She chuckles playfully. “You and you alone, my silly boy.”

Jien shakes his head and gives up trying to get through to his very troubled mother. He begins to walk slowly towards the little red-haired ball on the floor.

“I’m going to go make dinner now Jien.” His mother hums as she walks towards the kitchen. “Do your homework and, in an hour or so, we’ll have dinner. How does that sound, Jien?”

Jien sighs heavily. “That’s fine mother.”

He crouches down and brushes the soft crimson hair from his little brother’s tear-stained face. “You okay, squirt? Are ya hurt?”

“J-J-Jien? M-M-Mommy said you left me.” The little crimson toddler sobs quietly.

Jien breathes a sigh of relief. ‘He was just scared, that’s all. He’s not hurt. Everything is okay.’ “Nah, I just had’ta go to school, that’s all. Come on, let’s get you up and get you into-”Jien’s eyes go wide as his stomach churns and his heart sinks. He finally sees the mangled left arm of the little hanyou. “Gojyo, what the hell?!”

“Huh?” Gojyo looks up at him with confusion in his eyes.

“You ARE hurt! How the hell’d you manage to do that to yourself!?” Jien asks, knowing in his heart, there is no way Gojyo could have done that himself - accident or no. He gently takes hold of the broken, too tiny, arm.

“OW! Jien, it hurts!” Gojyo whines as his brother tries to stabilize the arm as best he can.

“Didya fall or somethin’?” Jien asked, hoping that it really was an accident and not his mother’s wrath that has done this to his beloved baby brother.

“No...I’m bad…” The little hanyou answers softly.

“What?” Jien asks, half paying attention, as he contemplates how to tell his mother that Gojyo would need a doctor to set and heal his broken bone.

“I-I-I’m bad, so Mommy hurt me. S’my fault…”

Jien’s eyes drop and a look of sadness overtakes his features. “Mom did this to you?”

“Y-Y-Yeah, but it’s not Mommy’s fault. I’m bad,” Gojyo explains, “it’s my fault.”

“No, Gojyo...It’s not, it’s really, really not.” Jien says as he shakes his head sadly. “C’mon, squirt, I need to take ya to the doc before it gets dark.” Jien explains as he scoops up the tiny toddler. "We’re lucky the traveling doc is in town for the summer. He’ll take real good care of ya.”

“Promise. Promise he won’t hurt me.” Gojyo pleads with the look of dread showing on his tiny features, taboo eyes sad and tired - far too sad and far too tired for such a young child.

“I promise! He isn’t like the other villagers. He’s a kind man. A human if ya can believe it. He’s patched me up before, too, so I know you’re gonna be in good hands.”Jien smiles at his baby brother, doing his best to calm the fears inside the child. “He likes youkai, and humans… he won’t care if you’re hanyou. So you’re gonna be just fine.”

Gojyo smiles at that, trusting his big brother completely. Jien wouldn’t lie...not to him. He lays his little red-head against Jien’s shoulder. 

“Keep your arm just like this,” Jien orders as he situates the broken limb as to not cause more damage as they travel. “Mother…” Jien calls, but is unheard as his mother continues to cook, happily humming a small tune. “Mom…” Jien calls out a little louder.

“Hm? Yes, son?” She smiles softly at Jien.

“I’m gonna go take Gojyo to the doctor, okay? I’ll be back in an hour or so for dinner.”

Her smile turns to acid as her eyes turn dark once more. “Just leave it, Jien! It’ll heal on its own.” She scolds.

“No, it won’t. The bone is sticking out. It’ll get infected...He’ll die!” Jien pleads to her.

“Oh, fine, Jien! If it’ll make you happy to help that..that THING, then go!” She relents bitterly. “But Jien..do NOT be late for dinner. I will NOT be left alone again! Understood?” It isn’t a request, but an order and Jien knows it.

“Y-Yes, Mother.” Jien stutters, “We’ll be back before dinner. I love you, Mother.” 

“I love you, too, Jien.” She replies softly, kissing him on the cheek.

“Love you, Mommy,” Gojyo whispers softly as Jien turns to take him out of the house and away to the doctor. If their mother has heard him she’s given no indication.

It takes Jien about five minutes longer than usual to get to town. He chalks it up to the fact he is carrying a small bundle of red and is going a little slower to protect the said bundle’s broken bone.

Once they arrive at the edge of town, Jien makes his way to the small building with the small sign hanging above the steps of a small porch - Seasonal Clinic - Dr. Lin Xu - Head Physician.  
The seasonal clinic is only open from spring to early fall. The doctor that runs the clinic is a traveling physician, coming to town to treat the locals whenever he is able, returning home once the fall starts to spend the winter with his own family. He is a gentle man, yet firm in his beliefs and treatment. He respects his patients and demands respect in return. He has treated Jien on more than one occasion and is well respected in the village - a man to be trusted for sure. 

On the porch, the old doctor sits, cleaning his glasses. His long gray hair tied in a high ponytail, swaying in the summer breeze, as his warm gray eyes glint in the waning sun.

“Sha Jien,” The doctor smiles as he greets the boy. “How are you doing this evening?”

“I’m fine, Dr. Xu,” Jien returns the smile, “but my little brother has broken his arm. Can you help him?”

“Little brother?” The old doctor asks, confused and slightly amused. “I’ve been through here every year from spring to early fall for the past 30 years and I have never known you to have a brother.”

“Um...Well...Well, you see, he’s…” Jien struggles to find the words to say.

“I’m a hanyou.” The little voice says quite matter-of-factly.

“Uh, yeah...He’s my half-little brother, actually.” Jien chuckles nervously.

“ A hanyou, huh.” The doctor grins. “Did your mother finally get over Sha Jian and remarry herself to a human? Hmm, I thought she hated we humans.”

“No, uh...Father and his...woman, they...passed away.” Jien explains nervously, “Gojyo survived and has been with us for a few months now.”

“Oh, I see.” The doctor motions to Jien, “Well, come on in and let’s fix this little one’s arm.”

Once inside, the doctor has Jien place little Gojyo on the examination table. 

“Alright, let’s see what we have here.” Dr. Xu’s smile fades quickly when he sees bone jutting out from the extremely tiny arm. “Jien, how did this happen?”

“Uh...he uh… he fell.” Jien lies, eyes darting to the side to avoid eye contact with the very perceptive doctor.

“Uh huh… Gojyo, can you tell me what happened?” The doctor asks softly, as he gently strokes the small child’s too red hair, trying to soothe and gain the boy’s trust.

Gojyo looks at Jien and then looks back at the doctor. His brows furrowed in thought, he answers, “I fell.”

Jien releases a breath he hasn’t even realized he is holding. ‘The kid is smarter than I thought. He’s already learning to lie. It seems like he’ll be a pretty good liar, too.’ Jien thinks sadly as his heart feels sick at the thought.

“I see… You fell…” The old doctor stands and asks Jien to follow him into the next room. “Gojyo, stay right there and try not to move that arm. Be very still, okay. We’ll be right back.”

Once they are out of the room and the door softly shuts behind them the old man slaps Jien hard across the back of the head. “Don’t lie to me! I’ve patched you up from scrapes since you were two and we both know damn well that you're lying!” 

“Ow, Doc, that hurt!” Jien complains.

“You’ll live.” Dr. Xu says as he brings his glasses down and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Now tell me the truth.”

“I did.” Jien mumbles, avoiding the doctor’s gaze once again.

“You’re a bad liar, Jien. You always turn your eyes to the right when you lie.” The old man grins.

Jien cocks an eyebrow. “How’d you…?”

“Like I said, I’ve watched you grow up. Now spill it!” The doctor demands more forcefully this time. “It is nearly IMPOSSIBLE to get a break that severe from a simple trip and fall.”

“He...fell out of a tree.” Jien tries once more to lie.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Dr. Xu is getting angry now. “I don’t like being lied to Jien...Now tell me what happened!”

“MOM!...It was Mom!” Jien yells finally, unable to take it anymore.

“Your mother? Ru Shi did this? ...But why?” The doctor asks, disgust mixed with anger evident in his tone.

“I don’t know. It happened while I was at school.” Jien tries desperately to explain. “Gojyo said he was bad and that it was his fault. That’s all I know.”

“ Bad...Bad, how? Nothing a three year old can do should warrant that kind of visceral reaction.” 

“I know..I know. Mom...she’s been sick lately. She didn’t take Father’s death well, and she took Gojyo’s existence even worse than that.”

Dr.Xu sighs deeply. “Your mother has been unwell for years, long before your father left her. I think her troubles took a toll on him, just as it has taken its toll on you, and now it is taking its toll on little Gojyo. Now, I am no psychiatrist, but I know mental illness when I see it, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot get her to seek professional help. I have offered her medication, but Ru Shi has always refused me.”

“Dad should have stayed! If he had stayed, Mom would be fine now!” Jien snaps before he realizes what he is saying.

“That may be true, but if he had stayed, Gojyo would never have been born. So ask yourself, young man, ‘Would my life have been better without my little brother in it?’” The doctor studies Jien for a reaction.

Jien’s eyes go wide and then his eyes soften. “N-No. No, my life would sort of be empty without Gojyo in it. Come to think of it, I used to beg my dad for a little brother. I guess I got my wish.” Jien’s smile is one of contemplation and happiness. “I just wish Mom would let Dad go.” 

“I liked Jian. He was a good man. It's a shame he's gone. If you don’t mind me asking, how did he pass?” Dr. Xu inquires, placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

“He...he and Gojyo’s mother, his TRUE mother...they, they drowned.”

“Drowned?” The doctor is a bit thrown by the statement. “How on earth did they drown? Was it a natural disaster - a flood maybe? I don’t recall Sha ever being a man who liked to be on the water.”

“They...they committed suicide together, alright. They jumped off a cliff into the water and they drowned.” Jien continues, clenching his eyes tight at the thought, “They tried to take Gojyo with them, but somehow… somehow he survived. A fisherman found him floating, barely breathing, but alive.”

“I see,” The old doctors expression fills with sadness and sympathy. “Tough little thing, isn’t he? He’ll need to be in this world, I suppose.”

“Yeah...he will.” Jien’s face goes grim at the truth of the statement.

“Jien, if your mother keeps hurting him, I’ll have to take action,” The doctor warns. “I cannot allow a child to be beaten.”

Jien winces, “I know, I know...It won’t happen again.”

“Uh huh.” The doctors tone is skeptical at best.

With a sigh Dr. Xu turns and opens the door to where Gojyo sits, fidgeting restlessly despite the instruction to keep still. “Hey, you,” The doctor scolds gently. “I told you to sit still.”

“I’m tryin’.” The little hanyou says with a pout.

“Well, try harder.” The doctor commands as he gently grabs the broken limb.

“He’s a bit wiggly...always restless like that.” Jien informs the doctor with a fond smile.

“You don’t say,” Dr. Xu says sarcastically. “Jien, I’ll need to give him something for the pain before I set the bone. Will that be okay?”

“Yeah.” Jien answers while standing at his baby brothers side, gently petting his baby soft red hair.

“Is he allergic to anything?” The old doctor asks while preparing the needle.

“Um...No, not that I know of.” Jien replies, contemplating the question.

“Good, good…” The doctor says as he rubs Gojyo’s arm with alcohol. He slowly injects the medication into the tiny boy. Gojyo barely even flinches.

“Tough kid, aren’t ya?” Jien grins proudly at the little hanyou.

Once he sees how Gojyo’s eyes begin to droop, and close slightly, the doctor continues on. Once he cleans and sterilizes the wound he takes the little arm into his hands. “Okay, now I need you to hold him as still as you can, Jien. It shouldn’t be too difficult since he’s so damned small.”

“Like this?” Jien asks as he gently holds Gojyo’s upper body close to him and grasps the upper part of the child’s damaged arm.

“”Yes, that’s fine. I just need to pull the bone...back into place.” With a yelp from the tiny hanyou and a wet crunch the bone disappeared back into Gojyo’s left arm.

“Now all that needs to be done is to heal it with a little chi.” The doctor explains with a smile.

“And then he’ll be all better?” Jien asks hopefully.

“Well, not all better. My apprentice isn’t quite a master in the healing arts yet, but she’s quite talented - and she is more than competent.” The old man explains, “She’ll fuse the bone. It’ll still be sore and a bit fragile. So no rough-housing for at least six weeks. Other than that, he’ll most likely just have a scar to remind him of the incident - no major damage was done.”

“Will it be a bad scar?” Jien asks, saddened by the thought of Gojyo having a scar at such an early age.

“Nah, not a bad one. He’s only three and a half, and he’s so tiny. It might look bad now, but as he grows the scar will get smaller and smaller. It shouldn’t be very noticeable at all when he’s older - well, unless you were to look closely that is.”

“That’s a relief.” Jien says with a relieved smile.

“I’ll go get my apprentice.” Dr. Xu says, as he walks toward the door. “I wish to speak with you  
before you leave, Jien. Gojyo will need some medication - antibiotics, pain medication, things like that.”

“Yes, sir.” Jien replies with a frown, wondering how exactly he is going to pay for all the care Gojyo has received. 

“He’ll be fine, Jien.” The doctor assures the young boy. “You’ll see.”

“Yes, of course.” Jien replies with a smile this time and bows to the doctor. “Thank you for helping my baby brother.”

“It’s quite alright. It’s my job after all.” Dr. Xu replies quietly as he opens the door and steps out, calling for his apprentice. “Rui...Oh, Rui...I need your assistance.”

Once the door shuts, Jien walks over to his brother’s side, leaning down, he takes a good look at the toddler. “How ya feelin’, squirt?”

“M’kay.” Gojyo slurs, reaching his small right arm out to grab Jien’s hand. The medication obviously still in effect, keeping the child blissfully pain free.

Jien takes the small hand and gently squeezes it. Brushing the fine hair from Gojyo’s tiny forehead, he places a gentle kiss right in the center. “I love you, squirt.”

“Love you, too, Jien.” Gojyo grins lazily, still feeling incredibly floaty and quite happy.

The door opens gently and the two Sha brothers glance over to see who has entered the room. It’s a young youkai woman, no older than twenty, who - as Jien immediately notices - is quite beautiful. She has long wavy brown hair and green eyes that were so bright they looked like emeralds shining. Her youkai mark is one of a vining rose pattern that winds down and around her right arm in the shade of a pale red. 

“So pretty…” Little Gojyo says softly, eyes wide as he looks at her.

“Yeah, she really is, isn’t she.” Jien agrees, eyes fixed firmly upon the young woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry...I’m Rui, the doctor’s assistant and I’m here to…” Her green eyes grow wide as they affix themselves upon the little red-haired boy sitting upon the exam table. Her words began to fail her, “Um...e-e-excuse me. I-I-I forgot something, apologies…” She stammers as she bows quickly and exits the room as fast as her legs can carry her.

Gojyo looks up at his big brother with a confused look. He sees that Jien’s expression has changed to one of worry and anger.

“What’s wrong, Jien?” The little hanyou asks quietly.

“Huh...Oh...It’s probably nothing. Stay here and I’ll go see what’s up. Gojyo, PLEASE try to be still while I’m gone.”

“‘Kay, Jien..I’ll try. Promise.” Gojyo whispers, waving a tiny hand at Jien.

Once Jien has gotten to the door, he can hear the sound of an argument happening beyond.

“I don’t care if he’s a hanyou. He’s just a child, a baby for gods’ sake!” The old doctor yells. “You WILL heal him, or you will find another to teach you this craft. Do you understand?”

“B-B-But sir, half-breeds are cursed creatures. If I touch it I’ll be inviting ill-fortune. They’re filthy things that bring famine and disease.” Rui explains, the terror evident in her shaking voice. “It should have never been born.”

“Who told you that crap?” Dr. Xu asks, rolling his eyes at the young woman. “Let me guess, your granny?”

“W-W-Well, yes.” Rui admits sheepishly, “but she is old and wise...she knows about these things.”

“Really, she knows, does she?” The old doctor scolds. “And just how many hanyou lived in that village of yours?” Rui falls silent. “Well?” The doctor asks, his tone harsher than before.

“Um...W-W-Well, none that I have ever heard of, sir.” Rui replies, her gaze dropping to the floor in embarrassment.

The doctor sighs. “You are a healer. Are you not?”

“Well, yes, but...but I…”

“No buts! Your job is to heal, so HEAL damn it! All that talk about half-breeds being a curse is pure garbage. I assure you, that child is no more responsible for ill-fortune than you or I.” The old man lectures, “If you want to be superstitious about hanyou, that’s fine with me, but do it on your own damn time. When you’re here in this clinic, you will heal EVERY patient that comes through that door - be it human, youkai, and yes, even HANYOU! AM I UNDERSTOOD!”

“But...what if it’s a monster...what if it gets me sick?” Rui asks quietly, genuinely concerned for her own well-being.

“Wear gloves and a damn mask if you must, but you WILL fuse that baby’s bone. Am I understood? If not then get your things and get out. I’ve no time for bigotry and there is absolutely no room for it in the medical profession.”

“No...No, please, I’ll stay...I’ll do it! I’ll heal the boy. Just...just give me a minute to prepare.” Rui concedes as her hands shake slightly as she reaches for a face mask.

“The gloves are over there, now hurry up!” Dr. Xu commands. “I’ll be in to check your work just as soon as I finish with the baby’s prescription - so you had better do your best.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jien’s heart sinks as he begins to feel sick to his stomach. How could anyone be afraid of such an adorable and sweet kid? ‘Why does it always have to be like this? Gojyo hasn’t done anything wrong!’ Jien whispers to himself. ‘He’s not a monster...He’s not…’

Jien walks slowly back to Gojyo’s side, being sure to place a smile back onto his face. A smile just for his little brother, one that he hopes brightens the kids thoughts at least for a little while.

Just as Jien makes it to Gojyo’s side, the door opens once more. Rui appears once again, face covered and two pairs of latex gloves on her hands. Gojyo blinks in confusion before eventually giggling uncontrollably at the sight.

“Why’s the pretty lady dressed so funny Jien?”

Rui froze in her tracks. ‘Why is the monster giggling? Monsters don’t giggle...and it called me pretty. Why did it say that?' 

“Are you sick?” Gojyo asks, his smile fading at the thought. 

“Huh...Uh..No, I’m fine...Thank you.” Rui answers, eyes wide.

“I’m going to heal your break now, okay?” She explains, hoping that her voice isn’t too muffled to hear. She gently reaches her shaky hand out towards the little boy.

Gojyo quickly grabs her shaking hand and and places a quick kiss on the back of it. “Pain, pain, go away. There, all better now?” Gojyo asks a smile returning to his tiny face.

Rui resists the urge to pull away and just sits and stares at the little taboo boy, shocked by the gesture.

“Are you okay?” The little hanyou asks, eyes turning down in sadness. “I’m sorry, I was bad.”

“What!” Rui is in shock. “No, no, you’re not bad. I was just...uh...happy...Happy because you made me feel better. Thank you, uh.."

"Gojyo.” Jien offers, "His name is Gojyo."

"Gojyo..." She stammers, hoping to calm the toddler’s fears.

“Really!” Gojyo’s big red eyes have a look of complete happiness in them, “I’m glad..”

Rui smiles under her mask. “Now, I had better get to helping you, too. I’m going to begin healing your break now, okay?”

“Okay, pretty lady.” Gojyo answers, smiling brightly at her.

Rui gently takes his left arm and begins to let her chi flow gently through the baby hanyou’s arm.

Gojyo begins giggling once more. “Feels funny.”

“That’s normal.” The young youkai woman tells him, eyes smiling.

“You’re really nice.” Gojyo tells her, blushing a little. “You’re really pretty, too...Just like Mommy.”

Rui freezes for a second, then smiles as she begins to realize how very wrong she had been about this child.

Jien takes this opportunity to lean in and whisper in her ear: “He’s not a monster...He’s my baby brother...He’s my whole world…”

Rui jumps and looks toward Jien, his eyes are determined and strong. After a few brief moments, Rui relaxes and whispers back, “No...not a monster,” as she begins to heal the break in earnest.

“There...all done.” Rui says as she slides the mask off her face. “You did quite well. You are a very brave boy indeed.” Her smile is genuine and warm and Jien can’t help but to smile as well.

“Thank you, pretty lady.” Gojyo says, giggling softly.

“You are very welcome, cutie.” Rui says as she places a kiss upon Gojyo’s cheek. Jien’s eyes grow wide and his smile broadens across his face.

Dr. Xu enters the room with a loud laugh. “Well, it looks like everything went well.”

“Yep,” Jien says with a grin, “He’s all better. Even got a kiss, the lucky brat.” Gojyo blushes a little but says nothing.

The doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lollipop, reaching it to Gojyo. The little hanyou hesitates and in the end decides not to reach out for it.

“Go on..take it.” The doctor tells him with a motion of his hand. “It’s okay. It’s yours.”

The toddler looks to Jien suspiciously. “Can I Jien? Is it really mine?”

Jien laughs out loud and ruffles the little hanyou’s too red hair. “Yeah, squirt. You can have it.”

“Thank you.” Gojyo says as he finally reaches out to take the lollipop. 

“You’re welcome, little one.” Dr. Xu replies, grinning at the little boy.

Turning his attention to Jien, the old doctor explains, “Here is the medicine he’ll need for the pain. He might not be feeling any right now, but he will. The instructions are on the bottle. And these are antibiotics to prevent infection. These are very important Jien, don’t forget.” Jien nods his head as he continues to listen. “These are vitamins. He’s far too small, and a bit underweight at that. Give him one a day and return here for a refill. You understand all of that, Jien?”

“Yes, sir.” Jien assures him then his eyes drop t the floor. “I’ll...I’ll have to work out some way to pay you.”

“Oh, about that…” Dr. Xu says, sounding very serious, and making Jien very nervous. “You will just have to come here every weekend for the next three months or so and clean the clinic’s storeroom...and maybe help to check the inventory. Just like you did last year when I fixed you up after that fight you got into. Do we have an arrangement?”

Jien lets out a sigh of relief. “Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!”

“And bring the baby with you when you come. I want to keep a check on his progress.” Dr, Xu adds in a gentle, yet demanding tone.

“I will. Thank you, again.” He bows to the good doctor and then turns his attention to the little red-haired toddler to his left. “Ready to go, squirt?” 

“Yeah.” Gojyo says as he reaches out with both arms for Jien to pick him up.

Jien scoops him up, kisses him on the top of his head and begins walking to the exit.

“Wait, Jien.” The little hanyou demands.

“Huh, what’s up, squirt?” 

“Put me down.” Gojyo demands with as much force as a three year old can have.

Jien is confused but does as he’s asked. The tiny little redhead bows to the doctor, “Thank you,” then he turns his attention to Rui and reaches out his little arms. She bends down and the little hanyou hugs her neck as tight as he can. Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, pretty lady, for taking the hurt away.”

Rui’s heart clenches as she hugs the boy back tightly as she rubs his back gently. “You’re very welcome little one...And thank you, for making my hurt go away.” She smiles and places a kiss on his tiny forehead.”

“Bye. Thank you for the lolli.” The toddler says as he waves and returns to Jien’s arms.

As the two Sha brothers disappear into the distance the old doctor asks his young assistant a very important question: “Did you learn anything this evening?”

“Yes...yes, Doctor, I believe I did.” Rui says, smiling thoughtfully.

“And what would that be, my dear?” Dr. Xu asks, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well...he really is just a sweet little boy, isn’t he. He’s not a monster at all.” Rui answers, touching her cheek where the little hanyou had so lovingly kissed her.

“No...not a monster.” The doctor says as he touches his young assistant’s shoulder.

 

‘Not a monster…’

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE FATE OF GOJYO'S BIRTH PARENTS: Yes, I had Gojyo's parents drown...I know that everyone calls Gojyo a Kappa, but according to Minekura-sama, he IS NOT a 'water-sprite', therefore his father wasn't one either - so drowning wouldn't be out of the question. Gojyo, being that young, wouldn't have remembered the suicide. Although Gojyo CAN swim, he doesn't like it at all - so that gave me the idea that maybe he might have been subconsciously traumatized by water somehow. So that was my logic behind their suicide.
> 
> And, as for the names of Gojyo's parents, and stepmother, I just chose names that had a nice meaning behind them. :)


End file.
